


Come on Over

by Dragonkeeper14



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonkeeper14/pseuds/Dragonkeeper14
Summary: Shortly before the events of 'Dragons to Save', Emily invites the Four to visit…





	Come on Over

One day in the Valley of the Rainbows, the little club of Azari the Fire Elf, Farran the Earth Elf, Aira the Wind Elf, and Naida the Water Elf were relaxing in their treehouse, over some cakes pocketed by Azari from the Magic Bakery. As they finished the last of the cakes, small bird alighted on the window-sill, and gave Farran a letter. Said he: 'Hey everyone! It's a message from Emily!'. 

Said Aira: 'Ooh, really?! What does it say?!'.

Farran answered: 'It says: 

“Dear Friends:  
I'm at Sky Castle. Meet me as soon as you can!  
[Signed:]  
Emily”'. 

Said Azari: 'Wait a minute;–– “Sky Castle”?! What's she want to do there?!'. 

Said Naida: 'I don't know; but we'd better find out', and they mounted Aira's air-sleigh and took to the sky.

At the Castle, Naida asked: 'So what is it, Emily?'.

Azari added: 'Yeah: why'd you bring us here in such a hurry?'. 

Emily answered: 'I came to invite you all to my Grandmother's house, to work in her garden! I've been to your world so many times! And I loved it, every time; but you've never seen my world. Come on!', and led them through the Portal. 

As soon as they entered the mortal world, the elves all pulled faces and held their noses. Said Azari: 'Augh! Pew! This smells disgusting!'. 

Said Farran: 'No offense, Emily; but your world needs a serious fixer-upper'. 

Said Emily: 'No offense taken. That’s one of the reasons I brought you here. Why don't we put in some new plants, to help clean it up?', and they all set themselves to the task.

Naida asked: 'What gave you the idea to invite us, Emily? Not that I'm complaining'.

Emily answered: 'My mother wanted some work done, and she's heard a little about you, so she suggested I invite you. I hope you don't mind'.

Said Aira: 'Not at all! We love seeing new places! And there's so much here to discover!'.

Said Farran: 'Hey, Emily: I'm trying to talk to these plants, and the soil, but they're not listening!'. 

Emily answered: 'Magic doesn't work here;–– or, at least, not as well as in Elvendale. You might have to do this all by hand'. 

Said Azari: '“All by hand”? No way!’.

Farran added: 'I'm not giving up! I'm getting through to these plants, if it's the last thing I do (before going home!)'. (Fortunately for him, it was not). 

All through the afternoon, Naida watered the plants, while Aira blew them a gentle breeze and built miniature windmills and watering-machines; umbrellas for hot and dusty days; collapsible greenhouses; and retractable combinations of rake, hoe, dibber, and shovel. Azari and Emily pulled off trash, and Emily alone kept a log of their work; and Farran talked to the plants, which slowly consented to listen. 

About then, Emily's cousin Edward arrived at the door, and said: 'Hi, Auntie! Where's Emily?', and Mrs. Jones sent him to the back-yard. 

Said he: 'Hey, Emily!', and she answered: 'Edward! Long time no see! Come on; I want you to meet my friends', and led him by the hand, to the bed where the Elves still worked. 

Said she: 'Hi, you Guys! This is my cousin Edward; he's visiting'. 

Said Farran: 'Any cousin of Emily's, is a friend of ours', and shook Edward's hand, who said: 'Thanks. It's great to meet you all'. 

Said Aira: 'I'll bet Emily's told you so much about us, you just can't wait!'. 

Said Edward: 'No, not exactly; actually she hasn't told me anything about you before'. 

Said Aira: 'Well, then, we can give you a surprise! Wa-hoo!', and went back to work. 

Said Emily: 'Let's not get more soil on ourselves than on the ground, Aira. I don't want you guys having to transplant flowers from your heads a few weeks from now'.

All that day, the six of them labored at the garden: “toiling off trash and piling up brush”; digging holes and planting seeds; arranging shade and setting arbors; watering plants and tending trees; raking beds and planting seedlings; building irrigation-systems and setting up rock-gardens. By nightfall, they were dusty, exhausted, and happy. 

Said Emily: 'I think we've all worked long enough. Let's go in; my Mom's made lemonade', and led the others indoors, to wash their hands and faces. Once inside and clean, Aira rushed from room to room and marvelled at all the appliances. Said she: 'Emily! How do you make these things work, without magic?'.

Emily answered: 'There's something called Electricity which works almost like magic. Better in some ways, because you don't have to be an expert to make things work with it'.

Said Aira: 'Better than magic? No way!', and pulled out her sketchbook to copy the machines. 

Said Mrs. Jones: 'All right, everybody, gather round!', and handed out lemonade and biscuits; and the whole party sat and ate, and regaled Edward with stories of accidents they had in Elvendale. Afterward, Aira brought out some musical instruments, and the Four played a few songs.

As the moon rose, Naida said: 'Shouldn't we be going?', and the others assented, and took their leave. 

Said Edward: 'That was great, Emily; but where did you say your friends were from?'. 

Said Emily: 'I didn't; but it's going to give you a world of surprise. Come on; I'll show you', and led him to her video-camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Emily's sister Sophie does not appear in this, because I hadn't heard of her when I wrote it. After I heard of her, I always imagined she was away (perhaps at a friend's house, or at sleepaway camp) at the time of this piece. What do my readers think?


End file.
